


Life Is Too Fun

by Minty_Moon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Running Away, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Moon/pseuds/Minty_Moon
Summary: He'd had enough. He needed to get out of there but no matter how much he said he hated her he couldn't leave her there withhimso she was coming along too. Back to California where things were better-------------------------------------------------Work name from West Coast by The Neighborhood (This is NOT Billy/Max)





	1. Who Let The Evil In?

Billy walked barefooted down the wooden stairs. He had woken up moments ago to the smell of pancakes and had quickly put on some shorts. Max was sitting at the table wearing her red striped pajamas, red hair sticking out in places. Susan was standing in the kitchen and judging by the smell, cooking pancakes. "Max do you want one or two?" "Two." Max called from the table. "Would you go wake up your brot-" Susan turned around to speak with Max and spotted Billy standing by the stairs. "Oh good morning Billy. Uh one or two?" "Two." Billy said as he sat down at the table. 

"Where's Neil?" He asked as Susan put the pancakes on the table. "Work." She said as she sat down at the other end of the table. Max had witnessed Neil beat him a few days before and now that Max knew, the beatings got worse and Neil no longer tried to hide it from Max. Since then when Susan looked at Neil her gaze seemed darker, mad even. Neil didn't hesitate to yell at Max and grab her arm when she acted up. Billy knew he wouldn't go any farther because of Susan but as much as he claimed to hate the little shit something about seeing Neil act that way toward her made him mad. 

Billy put his plate in the sink after he ate and headed up to his room to get ready for work. His outfit wasn't much, a tank top and the red lifeguard shorts, he spent more time to make his hair look nice. He knew how he looked and how the moms that frequented the pool looked at him. It bothered him that they would be so eager to cheat on their husbands to be with someone who was 18 when they had kids near that age. But it did give him benefits, the occasional hookup and free food, free food was always appreciated on days he would get home and not allowed to have dinner or being beaten during dinner. 

. 

The work day had gone as normal despite the fact that Billy almost banned someone for running for the _fifth goddamn time that day_ and Mrs. Wheeler being especially flirty today. But he dreaded going home, Neil got off work at 5 and his shift ended at 5. Billy was still healing from when Neil had kicked him in the stomach a few days before and wasn't ready to face a possible attack when he got home, it was better for him to come home late so Neil would have gone to bed. So he'd taken Mrs. Wheeler up on her offer for a date. Billy would take her out to eat and drop her off at home. 

Billy climbed into his blue Camaro and headed off toward her house. She lived in a nice part of town in a big house with her perfect family, except for the fact that he was going on a _date_ with her while her husband slept at home. A worm of worry coursed through him suddenly, what if Max's friend was home? That brown haired kid, Mark was it? What if he told Max and then Neil heard about it? Billy pushed the thought away as he pulled up to the house. He fixed his hair to look as nice as he could in the mirror in his car and put on some cologne.

Billy left his car and sauntered up to the door, knocking a few times before Mrs. Wheeler answered. He gave her his best smile "Sorry I uh," He gestured to his outfit "Didn't have time to change." She smiled but looked down at the ground and rubbed her shoulder. "Billy look I, you're a great guy but I-I have a family and I can't do anything that will hurt them. You can understand that right? With Max and all, I'm sure you care about your family. But I shouldn't have said that-" Billy interrupted her "I don't give a shit about Max or my family. Stay away from me, Karen." Billy growled at her before walking back to his car. 

As he pulled away from the driveway he saw her looking out the window and snorted. Billy sped off in the direction of mall. He was hungry and needed food and the closest place was the mall. Starcort Mall was lit up in vibrant blue and pink that was almost blinding. The inside of the Mall was just as blinding and Billy pushed through the crowds with annoyance. As he walked past the Scoops Ahoy! Icecream shop he thought he recognized the person sweeping until the person slipped and fell. Billy couldn't hold back the laughter as he realized who it was. "Harrington?" He laughed to himself as he pushed open the door. 

"I told you to plant your feet. When are you going to start listening to me?" Billy said loudly as he entered the shop. The girl at the counter was laughing through her words as she said "We're closed." Steve looked up from where he was laying in shame on the floor. He covered his face with a groan. "Oh my god." Billy offered a hand and Steve got up on his own, grabbing the broom and giving him a death glare. "Get the hell out Hargrove." Billy laughed and licked his lips. "This your boyfriend, Steve?" The girl from the counter said, smiling smugly at the look of disgust on Steve's face. "Robin I swear to god-" Steve sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?" Billy walked behind him, purposely walking through the pile of dirt Steve had swept up. "Well came to get a snack and saw you and thought 'Damn, is that Harrington?' can hardly recognize you with that outfit." Steve laughed a fake laugh and looked away for a moment. "Well thanks for stopping bye now get out." Steve pointed the boom stick threateningly at him and Billy put his hands up but his face still held is grin. "Woah there Harrington, I'm going now." 

"Wait hold on." Steve dropped the broom and sped over to the backroom. Billy cocked his eyebrow in confused before Steve came back holding Max's skateboard. "She left it at the arcade yesterday." Billy grabbed it from him and left. _How do you forgot a skateboard?_ Billy thought as he walked toward one of the food stops.

. 

When Billy got home he immediately noticed the kitchen light was on and Susan was standing by the window. It looked like she was yelling at something till her face snapped over to the other side of the room. Billy breathed in the last part of his cigarette before throwing it out the window. He walking into the house holding Max's skateboard when he was immediately faced with Max standing on the base of the stairs, tears streaming down her face. "What the hell..." He whispered. 

"Billy take Max to her room." Susan yelled. Billy was taken back, she'd _never_ yelled before. Before he could act Neil screamed at him to take her upstairs. Billy walked forward leaving the skateboard at the door and grabbed her wrist. "No! Let go of me!" Max yelled at him, trying to break her wrist free but he was stronger and pulled her up the stairs practically dragging her. 

Billy shoved Max into her room and slammed the door. A yell came from downstairs which sounded like Susan and Max's door swung open again. Max made a break for the stairs but Billy grabbed her arm. "Don't-" "Billy! They're fighting Billy I can't just," Max's voice got quiet as she started crying again. "What if he hurts her?" Billy swallowed and thought for a moment. He couldn't let Max go down there but there was the risk that her mom would get hurt. "Max," He started attempting to sound threatening. "Do **not** go down there." He pointed a finger at her for emphases. After a few more seconds he let go. 

Billy and Max flinched at the sound of a plate smashing. Max practically flew down the stairs, stumbling down a few steps. "Stop! Stop it!" She screamed. "BILLY GET YOUR GODDAMN SISTER OR SO HELP ME-" Susan interrupted Neil with a scream of her own. "IF YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MAX I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Billy ran down the stairs and grabbed Max where she was trying to pull his dad away. Her attempts were so feeble, like his had been when she was his age. Max kicked him as he started carrying her back upstairs. She sobbed as Susan slapped Neil and Neil grabbed her wrist squeezing it painfully. 

Billy locked himself and Max in Max's room once they got upstairs. She kicked and pounded on the door and hit Billy. He winced when she hit him in the stomach but tried to hide it. "Max, Max, MAX!" Max stopped in her tracks where she was going to hit him again. "You need to calm down." "No Billy we need to stop them! They're going to hurt each other, Billy please," A sob wracked her voice. "My mom is all I have left I can't lose her please.." Billy let himself slide down the door. He was tired and admittedly it _did_ hurt when Max hit and kicked him. She was heavy to carry upstairs with his wound. 

Max sat down too, her sobs filling the empty spots when the yelling stopped for a moment. Billy sighed, he knew that yelling at her wouldn't work this time. "Look Max, I know that-" "Billy please!" She yelled. "Shut up shitbird I'm trying to comfort you! Now look I know it's scary but it'll stop soon. They can't fight forever." Max calmed down for a second before another crash of a plate and a scream "You hit me!" came from Susan and she was right back to crying. Realistically Billy knew they couldn't fight forever but they could go all night. 

Max suddenly launched forward and hugged Billy. "Please make them stop." Max sobbed, her voice cracking. Billy didn't know what to do. He could tell her he couldn't but that hadn't worked so far. Max jumped again as something else crashed. Billy did the only thing he thought of, he hugged her back. Max started crying, loudly. "ALL YOU DO IS LAZY AROUND AND GET DRUNK, EXPECTING ME TO DO EVERYTHING WHILE YOU GO AND BEAT YOUR SON AND THREATEN MY DAUGHTER!" Susan screamed. Billy tensed up, fear pulsing through him. What if he came up here next? "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITH A SON WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR HIMSELF? WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO RESPECT ME AND YOU." "I EXPECT YOU DO RESPECT HIM!" Billy could hear Susan crying as she screamed. "ME? RESPECT _HIM_? I'LL SHOW HIM RESPECT." Billy's grip around Max tightened and he became aware of the wakie-talkie on Max's dresser. Would one of her friends be awake. Steve? _No_ Billy pushed the thought away.

"I'LL CALL THE FUCKING POLICE ON YOU NEIL!" Billy realized he was crying too when he noticed his vision had gone blurry. The fighting continued basically all night until it finally stopped. Things crashed and broke. Almost every time Max flinched and cried. At one point Max had grabbed her blanket and covered her ears when the wall shook slightly and Susan screamed. "GET THE HELL OUT! GO GET DRUNK I DON'T CARE JUST GET. OUT." Susan screamed as loud as she could. The door slammed and the house was quiet till a loud sob sounded through the house. 

After god knows how long Max seemed to stop crying and he did too. A quiet knock sounded on Max's door. Billy scooted Max and himself away from the door. He reached up and unlocked it. The door opened and Susan walked in. She was bleeding from a wound on her head and her eyes were red with tears. "I'm so sorry, both of you. Max are you alright?" Max pulled away from Billy and jumped forward to hug her mom, nodding vigorously. "How about we go watch your favorite movie?" "Okay." Max's voice sounded so small and hurt. It made him feel bad for her. "I'll meet you downstairs." Susan's voice was almost a whisper. Once Max was gone she turned toward Billy. "Are you okay?" Billy was confused for a second. He didn't go near her or Neil while they were fighting and who knows how long they had already been fighting when he got home. _Oh_ The realization hit him that his face probably looked similar to Max's tear stained one. "Yeah I'm fine." Susan nodded. "Well you're welcome to come watch the movie with us. And there's still some dinner in the kitchen." Billy was hungry, cheap food from the mall doesn't fill you long especially when you have just cried for hours. 

Max was sitting on the couch, wrapped in blankets, waiting with the remote for her mom to come sit down. Billy headed to the kitchen and picked up the plate of food sitting on top of the oven. The kitchen and dinning room floor was cleaned but there was still some broken glass on the floor. Billy put the food in the microwave and cleaned up the glass while he waited for the food. Susan said she'd be right back and headed toward the bathroom. When his food was done he sat down at the table and started to eat. "Max?" Billy asked, looking towards her. "Does- _has_ that happened before?" Max shook her head then looked down at her hand and started fidgeting with her fingers. _Good, it wasn't Max that needed to deal with it since she didn't cause the problems._ When Susan came back she had a small bandage on her head. 

Billy went up to his room as soon as he was done eating. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and smoked out the window trying to calm his nerves. He never expected Susan to actually lash out at Neil, he always figured that this would happen sooner or later but Billy always thought that she would just submit and let it happen. _Whatever_ His thoughts growled, _it's all bullshit anyways_. Billy threw the cigar out the window and flipped off the neighbor who looked disapprovingly at him. "Fuck this town. Fuck this family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Sadie played Annie in the Broadway adaption of the movie I figured "Why not have that have that be her favorite movie?". It's surprisingly easy to write Billy but I think I made him too soft oh well. Next chapter will be from Max's POV and I might do Steve's POV in future chapters. Some situations have been changed around a bit, Billy won't get possessed by the Mind Flayer but he will soon find out about Max's adventures and possibly join in. Chapter title from Greetings From California by The Neighborhood ~Minty


	2. It Ruled Your World

Steve had promised everyone that they could go swimming in his pool on his day off. The day had come and Max scrambled to get her swimsuit, towel, and sunscreen into her bag. "You going swimming?" Max jumped at the sound of Billy's voice at her door. "Yeah at Steve's. He promised me and my friends." "Be home before nine." Billy said before walking down the hall, the door slammed and Billy was off to work. Max was excited to see her boyfriend, Lucas. She hadn't seen him for a few days because he had gotten sick but now he was better and would join them at Steve's. 

Max grabbed her skateboard and started heading towards the front door when Neil's voice sounded from the living room. "Hey where are you going?" "I-uh," Neil didn't like Steve and wouldn't let her go if he knew. He also didn't like Lucas and in fact he didn't want her to be friends with any guys. "I'm going to go hangout with Jane." Neil took a swig of his beer before nodding. "Be home-" "Yes I know." Neil gave her a threatening look and Max regretted the comment. Neil stood up from where he sat on the couch. "Now don't get smart with me young lady." Max looked away from him. "Sorry." "Huh?" "I'm sorry!" Max grabbed her skateboard and ran out of the house. Since the day that big fight happened everything in the house felt tense, even her room. They still fought, not like that one night though. Little scuffles about the food or curfews or whatever Neil was annoyed about. Her and Billy hadn't talked about that night either and, quiet frankly, she didn't want to. Max would probably break down crying then Billy would feel awkward and yell at her or start smoking or just flat out _walk away_. Max was constantly trying to figure out ways to get out of the house, she couldn't stand to be there when they fought or feel the tense atmosphere. They had been trying to fix their relationship recently, going out on dates and such but Max hoped it didn't work.

Steve's house was just where the forest started so it was a longer trip. Usually she had Billy or her mom drive her over but both were at work and couldn't take her but it was good exercise to skateboard there so Max wasn't complaining much. The day was hot, perfect for swimming. 

Soon Steve's house came into view and Max stepped off her skateboard, picking it up and walked up to the door. She spammed the doorbell till Steve opened the door, one hand on his hip, looking annoyed. "Ya know it works right? Like you can just ring it once." Max laughed and pushed past him. "Bathroom is down the hall next to the kitchen! Everyone else is already in the pool!" Steve yelled from the door way.

Max changed quickly and left her bag on the kitchen table and ran outside. A choirs of hi's hit her when they saw her. Steve was in the pool now too. Max jumped in with a screamed of surprise at the freezing cold water. El swam over to her. El had only recently learned how to swim, Max remembered how excited she had been when Hopper told her she'd be taking lessons. They had payed off too, she could swim as good as everyone else. Except for Max, after all she had ocean experience.

. 

A few hours had past since everyone started swimming and playing games and a few of them started complaining about being hungry so being the good babysitter Steve is, he made El and Max help him make turkey sandwiches. Once they were done with the boys sandwiches Steve took them out to the pool to them. Will was sitting (if you can call hanging on for dear life as sitting) on Mike's shoulders as he prepared to throw him over to Lucas. "Hey guys be carefully, I don't want to explain to Mrs. Byers that her son drowned after being thrown half across the pool and hitting his head." Mike and Lucas scoffed as Mike let Will fall back into the pool. "Sandwiches are at on the table over here." Steve pointed to the small round table near the pool. The boys scrambled over to the table and started scarfing them down. "Jesus you'd think your parents don't feed you guys." Steve mumbled over his own sandwich. 

"Steve?" He turned around to see Eleven peaking her head out the sliding door. "Someone's at the door." Steve put his sandwich down only to have Dustin take it. "Hey!" Dustin have him a smile and stuffed the rest in his mouth. Steve rolled his eyes and headed back inside.

Someone was pounding on the door. Steve called out that he was coming and opened the door to a man who's face looked like it hadn't smiled in years. "Where the _hell_ is my daughter?" Steve figured the man must think he was the boyfriend of his daughter or something. "Uh sorry she's not here." The man got close to his face, Steve could smell the beer and cigarettes in his breath. "Then why did Jim Hopper tell me she was here?" Then something clicked. "Oh I'm sorry you must be Max's dad." Steve stuck his hand out to shake Mr. Hargrove's hand only for him to shake it roughly. "Where the hell is Maxine." "Uhh," Steve stammered. "Hey Max? Your dad is here and he's asking for you!" Steve called. Max appeared after a moment from the kitchen, bag and skateboard in hand. 

Max pushed past Steve and out the door after her dad moved aside. "Is everything alright?" The look on her dad's face was similar to Billy's when he looked like he was about to murder someone. "Stay away from my daughter." He growled before slamming the door on Steve. Steve blinked a few times before he looked out the window. Max's dad was yelling at her and she snapped back before he grabbed her hand then pushed her away. Steve was about to head outside to try and calm the situation before Max climbed into the passenger seat and they drove off. 

Steve flinched when he felt someone grab his hand. El was looking up at him with fearful eyes. "It's alright, he was probably just in a bad mood." Steve tried to ruffle her hair but it was wet so he ended up just rubbing her head, leaving strands of wet hair sticking up. El shook her head. "I don't trust him." El started eating her sandwich so Steve decided to eat Max's. But he felt bad. Why _was_ her dad so mad? Also why did he smell like beer that strongly? A worm of worry settled in his stomach, it probably wasn't safe to drive if he was drunk. Would Max be okay? And why did he want her to leave especially since Billy knew she was here?

Steve was pushed out of his thoughts when Dustin came scurrying in. "Do you have a beach ball?" 

. 

As soon as Neil slammed the door in Steve's face he started yelling at her. "What did I tell you? Don't. Hang. Out. With. Him." Max didn't understand _why_ he didn't like Steve so much, her mom didn't mind Steve, in fact she thought he was great babysitter. Anger boiled in Max. "He has a name you know, it's Steve." She snapped. Neil stomped angrily toward her. "You better not sass me! You lied to me and you are going to be in big trouble when you get home." Max threw her hand in the air. "I didn't! I said I was going to go hangout with Jane and I was!" Neil grabbed her arm and twisted it slightly. "Hey! You need to start learning respect. I don't want you hanging out with fucking cop kids either." Max tried to get her arm away, telling him it hurt, only for him to grip harder before pushing her away. Max tried to stop herself from crying as she climbed into the car. She wished she never went over to Steve's. 

Max panicked every second they got closer to home. Neil said she was going to be in trouble when she got home, she knew what trouble meant for Billy, would it mean the same for her? Max once again had to stop the tears from flowing down her face. She wished she hadn't gone over to Steve's but she also now wished she closed the door and locked it, hid somewhere in the house and told Steve not to let him in. But she couldn't do that even if she wanted, that would be too dangerous. For everyone who lived in the Hargrove house and for everyone at Steve's. 

The house came into view and Max let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw her mom's car in the driveway. "Get out." Neil growled. Max practically jumped out of the car at the order. Neil got inside before her because she had to grab her skateboard from the backseat. When got inside her mom was looking at her sadly. "Maxine," She began. "You went against what your dad told you and went to someone's house that your dad doesn't approve of I'm sorry but you're grounded for a week." _A week?!_ She wanted to scream at them. Instead she started running upstairs. "Leave the skateboard!" Neil yelled. "No! You're not my dad!" Max yelled back at him. She knew it was childish but she didn't care. Max just wanted to yell _something_ back at him. Neil started heading up the stairs after her and she bolted to her room. But Neil kicked the door open as she tried to lock it. The force of the door knocked her backward. Neil grabbed her skateboard from her hands and snapped it in half on under his foot. "NO!" Max screamed at him. Her dad gave him that skateboard, that was all she had left of him. 

Max tried to get up but Neil shoved her back down then grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close to his face. His breath smelled of alcohol, she shivered at the smell. "You need to learn respect." He pulled her up from where fell on the ground. "Lesson one. Don't talk back." His grip around her shoulders was board lining on hurting. "Do you understand?" "Yes." She whimpered out. Neil suddenly slapped her hard and she fell back down. "Yes what?" He yelled as he stood over her. Max didn't know what he wanted her to say then she remembered how Billy never said yes to Neil. "Y-yes sir." She sobbed out. 

Neil stomped out of her room. Max calmed down for a moment till she heard the familiar clicking of a key in the doorknob. He was going to lock her in there. Max started screaming for him to stop as she tried to open the door. Neil gave the door a kick and she jumped back in surprise. "This'll do you good." He called. She heard the sound of footsteps down the stairs. She sat down on the floor to access her situation. 

"Max? Me and your dad are going out to eat! See you tonight honey." Max started screaming but it was no luck, the door shut before her mom noticed. Max kept screaming in hopes that maybe her mom forgot something inside and would come back. But she didn't. She screamed till she was all screamed out. Till her throat hurt and needed water. Max crumpled down to the floor. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. Max couldn't even tell herself that she'd get out of her room soon. Her mom and Neil sometimes took spontaneous trips to places so they may not even come home tonight and Billy could end up going to some party and not show up at the house till the late after noon of the next day. 

Max ran over to her dresser to see if her walkie-talkie might be there but it wasn't. It was in her bag which was on the floor by the door. Max decided that she couldn't just sit on the floor for possibly the rest of the night she had to at least _try_ to get out. Max quickly changed out of her swimsuit and into some everyday clothes. She could try getting out by climbing out the window. Neil had realized she'd started climbing out her window so he started putting all his stuff on the ground at the window, making in so she couldn't get out. The sun was starting to set when she realized that there was _no way_ to get out without getting hurt. Max sat down and started to cry again. She was hungry and stuck. 

She jumped when the doorbell rang. Max tried yelling out for the person but it didn't work. But maybe..Max opened her window. "Hey! Over here!" She screamed. "Come around the house!" Max just about cried out in relief when she saw Steve coming around the side of the house. "Max what the hell?" Steve said. "Oh shit are you alright, Max?" Steve said once he had gotten closer to her window. "Yeah I got locked in my room and I can't get out. Can you help me?" Steve mumbled yeah and started moving things aside. "Here I'll grab you if you can get out of your window." Max stepped outside and on to the little woodpile that sat under her window. Steve grabbed her from there and helped her get to the grass with a grunt. 

"Thank you so much." Max said. "Yeah yeah no problem, what happened are you alright." Max cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Steve was kneeling down and started lightly touching her face. "Max you have a bruise on your face and wrist. Also your face looks tear stained." Max let out a soft oh. "And why were you locked in your room?" Max took a shaky breath, she really didn't want to explain what happened all of the sudden. She also felt like crying again. 

Steve took her to his car and pulled out a first-aid kit from under the seat. He handed her an ice pack. Max had to admit that where Neil slapped her and her wrist _did_ hurt. Steve softly asked her again what happened. "I-I" Max started, holding the ice pack to her cheek. "I yelled at him for making me go home because he doesn't like you or my friends and then when i got home my mom told me I was grounded and sent me to my room. Neil told me to leave my skateboard and I told him no. He came upstairs and I tried to lock the door but he kicked it open and it knocked me down. He broke my skateboard and-" Max started crying and Steve gave her a hug. "And he told me I needed to learn respect said it was my first lesson, not to talk back. He slapped me when I didn't say 'yes sir' and locked me in my room." Steve hugged her tightly before asking "When did you get home?" "Uh around 6 I think." Steve nodded. "Where's your mom?"

Max rubbed the tears off her face. "They went on a date. And I don't know where Billy is." She sobbed out. "Well I think I do. Come on." Steve extended his hand for Max to grab and when she did, they headed over to the neighbors'. 

Max was standing beside Steve as he called the house of the party he thought Billy was at. The neighbors were looking worriedly at her even though Steve said that she'd just hit her cheek when she tripped and fell. "Hi this is Steve Harrington is-haha yeah this is him. Er no, I wanted to know if Billy Hargrove was there? Heh yeah yeah him yeah can you get him on the phone? Alright thanks." Steve's was talking to some girl on the phone and Max heard her say. 'Oh yes of course he's here." in that tone girls always had when they talked about her brother. She honestly didn't know what they saw in him. Steve's tone of voice completely changed once she heard her brother's voice say 'hello pretty boy, you called for me?' over the phone. "Yeah hey asshole you need to get the hell over to your house and fast. It's Max, she's currently holding an ice pack to her face and her wrist is bruised, not to mention she yelled for me out her window _because she'd been locked in her room since around six o'clock_."

Steve grabbed Max's hand again and started heading out the neighbors front door. "Thanks again for letting us use your phone." Steve called to the couple standing in nearby. Once they were outside Steve turned to her. "Billy's on his way over right now. You'll be able to get back inside soon." Despite the fact that it was the middle of summer it was chilly tonight and they both didn't have jackets. Max sat down in Steve's car while they waited for Billy to arrive.

.

Billy finally arrived after what seemed like forever, the roar of his Blue Camaro announcing his arrival. Billy parked quickly. When he stepped out of his car Steve gave him a death stare. Billy blew out some smoke before he stomped out his cigarette. "Where is she Harrington?" Steve pointed to his car. Billy speed walked to the other side of his car and kneeled down. Billy grabbed her hand softer then Steve had ever seen Billy handle anything. "Did he hit you? And grab your wrist?" Max nodded. "That bastard." Billy growled. Max started crying. "Please don't do anything." Max's voice what such a quiet whisper he just barely heard what she was saying. Billy didn't answer, instead he started unlocking the front door. 

"Welcome to my humble abode, pretty boy." Billy called as he opened the door. Max went in first, then Steve, then Billy. Max put the ice pack down on the table and headed into the kitchen. Right she must have missed dinner. "Can I talk to you?" Billy smiled. "Sure why can't you?" Steve rolled his eyes. Billy led him over to the living room. 

"Billy what the hell?" Billy looked him straight in the eyes. Steve could smell the smoke and alcohol on him. "What can I say Harrington it's my old man, sorry 'bout that. A real piece of work." Steve crossed his arms. "So this has happened before? And you just left her alone here knowing that?" Billy frowned and looked down at his feet, Steve didn't think he was going to say anything at all. "No. Neil's never laid his hands on her before, it's usually just me, and I swear to god he's going to pay." Steve uncrossed his arms. "So he's been hitting you? For how long?" Steve had his suspicions but he didn't actually think that would actually be happening, especially not in the Hargrove house. Billy looked really uncomfortable. He took out a cigarette, lit it, took a drag, then started talking again. "Ever since I was eight. Respect and responsibility he tried to teach me. Look how that turned out." Billy chuckled but Steve could see the emotion twisting on Billy's face. He worried for a second that Billy might cry but Billy looked up at him, no longer looking like he was going to cry and like he was going to hit Steve. 

"Well what are you going to do?" Billy smoked for a moment. "Tell Susan I guess." Billy chuckled softly as if the whole idea of telling whoever Susan was was absurd. "Billy you can't tell my mom." Max's voice sounded behind him and Billy lifted his head. "Well what else am I going to do?" Max looked down. "Look Billy, how about she stays with me tonight while you sort this out?" Billy thought for a moment before answering sure. Max ran upstairs to get her things and Steve wrote down his number and address before handing them to Billy. 

"Billy are you sure this is safe?" As much as Steve hated Billy fucking Hargrove, he didn't like the idea of Neil beating the shit out of his son. "Nope but I gotta do something huh? I can't let that shitbird keep getting hurt for my mistakes." Steve scoffed. "Your dad not liking me isn't your fault you know." Billy shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something Steve didn't quite catch. 

.

Billy was a ball of nerves the whole time he waited for them to get home. But he was also pissed, he couldn't believe that Neil put his hands on Max. She didn't deserve to get hurt for something she can't control. Steve and Max left about half an hour ago. Billy promised that he'd go over to Steve's and pick her up as soon as he had this settled out. Steve told him that he had come to apologize for having Max over when her father didn't know she was over when he heard her calling for help out her window.

Billy was leaning against the wall when he heard keys rattle in the door. Susan stepped in and look at Billy in confusion. "Is everything alright Billy?" Neil stepped in beside her, fire already burning in Neil's eyes. Billy had to take a deep breath and look away to keep talking, whiskey fueling his anger and most likely giving him the strength to keep talking. "No. Why is it that I get call from Steve Harrington saying that he came over to apologize to hear Max calling for help out her window with her cheek and wrist bruised, locked in her room?!" He yelled. Susan looked over at Neil, shock and anger over her face.

"You told me you went up to talk to her! Where is Max now?" Billy smirked at the look at Neil's face. Billy caught him and Billy had control of the situation now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be fluff but I realized that if I wanted to be able to get to that point I'd need to get the characters to where I wanted them. Also Steve is a good mom. The chapter is kind of bad but I couldn't figure out how to fix it the way I wanted it to be so I just left it the way it was. Chapter name from Greyhound by Calpurnia ~Minty


	3. With Your Feet On The Air And Your Head On The Ground

Billy's hand gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. To be completely honesty the last few hours were a blur. He remembered Steve calling him while he was at some party, Steve taking Max to his house because he found her locked in her room, he also remembered getting the shit beat out of him. He hurt like hell but he needed to pick up Max. Billy itched for a cigarette but his chest hurt so he figured it probably wasn't the best idea to smoke. 

He'd been in the process of getting shit drunk when Steve called. He didn't remember the conversation he had with Steve at the house, just the look on Steve's face. He hoped he didn't tell Steve to much about his home life, he had enough problems already, he didn't need Steve constantly worrying about him. Billy remembered the fight though. Susan had started yelling about how she would leave him if he laid another finger on Max, his father had grabbed her and threw her against the wall screaming that if she did he'd kill her. It was as if Susan was his possession, his little toy to do whatever he wanted to it. Billy had attempted to intervene saying something along the lines of 'She didn't do anything except spend time with her friends.' That had earned a punch to the face and more yelling. Before Billy knew it, he was on the floor adding a new bloody stain to the carpet. Neil was upstairs yelling at Susan, it sounded like she'd locked herself in the bathroom. Billy had stumbled out of the house and into his car. 

He'd drove around for at least an hour. The bleeding had stopped but the dried blood left his face itchy and irritated. Billy had a black eye, plenty of bruises, and a split lip. That was just his face alone. His red shirt had gone a shade darker around his side, since his shirt was unbuttoned down to his navel Neil's boot had kicked his skin. Dirt from his boot got into the cuts on his stomach and chest making them burn more than usual. 

Billy knows he needs to go get Max from Steve's but he also knows that they can't go home, at least not tonight. Billy decided that it was safe for Max to be at Steve's for the night. He'd just camp out at the quarry in his car. As the quarry came into view Billy sighed deeply. The action hurt but it felt like he had let something go, a little piece off the aching pit in his stomach that had settled after the fight. 

He parked his car by a tree a good distance away from the quarry. Billy got out and opened the truck. Under a small pile of spare clothes and a blanket was a first-aid kit. This wasn't his first time spending the night in his car. After the first few times of being beaten so bad that he needed a hospital but being too scared to go he bought two first-aid kits. One he hid in his car, the second under his bed. Then spare clothes and a blanket had join the kit in his trunk. 

Billy got back into the car and opened the kit. He wiped the wounds on his face with antiseptic wipes and attempted to properly bandage the gash on his hairline. By the time he was done trying to patch himself up most of the antiseptic wipes and some of the bandages were gone. Billy chuckled to himself, "I've got my own job and I'm spending my money on first-aid kits." But it really wasn't funny, was it? 

_Fuck it_ Billy pulled out a cigarette and went to sit on top of the car. It was pitch black and the stars shown brightly. Billy remembered his mom pointing out her favorite constellation, Orion, to him. Said Orion was a brave warrior like him. She was obviously wrong. He was no warrior, he couldn't keep a 14 year old safe and he couldn't fight off his father. Billy took another drag of his cigarette, laying down on the roof of the car. Crickets chirped loudly, disturbing the almost silence of the quarry. He could hear wind whipping through the crevices in the rocks and the quiet distant ripple of the water sitting at the bottom of the quarry. So peace despite that fact he could have died tonight. 

Billy flicked the butt of the cigar away and stared up at the stars for awhile longer. His mother never really said where she was going or even _why_ she left. He remembered she had spent the whole day with him, it was probably the best day of his life. They went to the arcade, the got ice cream, they saw a movie, and they went to the beach. The waves had been great that day. He remembered one wave that had been especially big for his little self at the time. When Billy got back to the shore he ran to her. _"Did you see that?" His mother chuckled fondly. "Yeah I saw that!" She smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead. "That was at least seven feat!"_ Billy had been wildly incorrect with how big the wave had been but it didn't matter. He was still rather fond of that memory. They had gone home and then she told him. "Billy I have to go awhile, okay? I'll come back for you I promise." She had said. Giving him the warmest hug she'd ever given him. She had started crying and he had gotten worried. She only cried when dad got mad other than that she had always smiled. She kissed his head then gotten in her car, that was the last time he ever saw her. That made it the worst day of his life. Billy remembered counting down the days she had been gone, wondering when she would come back. She never did and probably never would. 

Billy felt hot tears falling down his face. He could practically hear Neil screaming in his ears _I didn't raise a pussy for a son!_. He wiped his tears quickly, trying not to brush his wounds. When he got back in the car he knew he needed to go drive. Somewhere anywhere. Just farther away from the main part of Hawkins. 

Bohemian Rhapsody blasted from the radio as he speed down the road. Queen wasn't his usual, in fact it was one of Max's CDs that had been apparently left in the CD player. Billy reached down to grab another CD when he hit something. It sent him spinning off the road, his head whipping back. He groaned as he opened his eyes again. The windshield was shattered and the sound of steam could be heard. The radio was glitching. "Oh no, no, please don't- shit." Billy lightly punched the radio and the guitar solo sparked to life for a second before dying again. A stinging could be felt on his forehead. His hand was bloody when he touched it. "Shit." Well now he had another wound to add to his growing collection. 

"Dammit!" He punched the steering wheel a few times before crawling out of the car. Billy groaned in pain and his landed on the grass. He pushed himself up on the side of the car. In front of him was an old warehouse. Lights illuminated it and gave him a little light to further examine the state of his car. The front of the car had basically scrunched up on itself. Billy kicked it an anger. On the windshield something wet looking shined in the moonlight. Billy reached forward and touched it. It was sticky and slimy. It stuck to his fingers. "What the hell." 

A growled sounded across the street. Billy whipped his head to the side in surprise. He stood up, turning around to try and see whatever that was when he heard it again, a low growl. "Who's there?" Billy walked forward, towards the sound. "Hey," He turned around again. "I said who's there!" Something vine like grabbed his leg, pulling him down to the ground. It started dragging him towards the warehouse, growling loudly. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, what the fuck!_ Billy scrambled to grab onto something, anything but whatever it was it kept dragging him till he was inside the warehouse. He grabbed the door, holding on for dear life. Billy screamed in pain as it dug into his leg. But he lost grip and he found himself being dragged down the metal stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name from Where Is My Mind by Pixies ~Minty


	4. Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep it as close to the original season as a can for a bit. So a lot of the dialogue in this chapter is straight from the show.

Steve fiddled with the steering wheel anxiously. Max had dosed off in the back seat while ago. Several hours had passed since he had left the Hargrove-Mayfield house and Billy had never shown up at Steve's. Max had begged Steve to go looking for him and admittedly, Steve was really worried too. He kept thinking back to the conversation. He had been riding on anxiety and adrenaline when he had been talking to Billy. Billy's words were slightly slurred meaning he was drunk. Billy had confessed in a drunken faze of fear and anger that he had been _abused_ since he was a child. A fucking child! And Steve stood there, taking it in as if he had known for years already. Sure Steve may have had his suspicions but still. The seriousness of everything hit him as he was driving to his house with Max crying in the passenger seat. His heart dropped to his stomach in a moment of _holy shit I just left Billy to deal with his dad_. But it was too late by then so he kept driving Max home.

Max had calmed down once they got to his place. Steve made her some food and everything seemed to be going okay. Till he mentioned calling Hopper. Max had gone hysterical over this, saying that Neil didn't like cops and would _kill_ her if he found out she called that cops on him. Steve quickly put the phone back down at that. From what he heard and from what he had seen, he wouldn't be surprised if he did actually hurt her. But then it got worse. Max started freaking out that Neil might kill Billy. She grabbed his car keys and ran outside. Steve followed quickly, there was not a chance she was going to go drive off. Max decided that there was no way in hell that she would not try to look for brother so Steve had caved. 

Billy's car wasn't at the house so they checked stores, gas stations, neighborhoods, parties, and the quarry, Steve doubted that he would ever hangout there but it was worth a shot. When they couldn't find him at the quarry that's when panic settled in. Where was Billy? Now all Steve wanted to do was look around for him. Steve tried to think if he was Billy and was possibly injured, where would he go? Steve made his way to every nook and cranny Steve knew about and still _nothing _. He didn't think he would leave Hawkins after all he promised to come get Max. Steve doubled checked a few more places before heading home.__

____

__._ _

____

Max was sleeping in the guest bedroom but he lay awake in his. Steve couldn't sleep, couldn't help but feel that maybe this was his fault. Steve pitched the bridge of his nose and flicked off the light.

.

"Enjoy your ice cream!" Steve called after the ladies who just left the shop. The plastered on smile left his face as soon as the door jingled shut. He started wiping down the counter and pasted a quick glance over at Dustin and Max sitting in one of the booths. Max's mouth was slightly open in what seemed to be amazement in whatever Dustin was saying. Dustin passed him a glance and started speaking rapidly again. Max passed him a glance now too and nodded. "What are you two gossiping about?" The two looked over in surprise. It was Dustin that spoke first. "When is your lunch break?" _Shit what time was it?_ Steve looked up at the clock. 12:06. "Uh six minutes ago actually, hey Robin your up!" Robin let out a groan from the back room.

Steve took both the kids over to one of the restaurants in the mall, buying them both some fries and a burger. And of course one for himself. "Okay so you're not going to believe this but-" Max cut in suddenly. "While Dustin was trying to contact his "girlfriend" he intercepted-" "Suzie is real okay! What I was saying was," Dustin lowered his voice to the point Steve couldn't hear what he was saying. "I intercepted a secret Russian transmission." Steve cocked his eyebrow at the kid. "What?" "I intercepted a secret Russian transmission." Dustin whispered. "What?" Steve echoed. "I SAID I INTERCEPTED A SECRET RUSSIAN TRANSMISSION." Steve looked around to see if anyone had heard that and yes at least fifteen people did. Max was giving him a stern look. "Yeah yeah that's what I thought you said."

"W-what does that mean?" Max rolled her eyes. "It means, Steve, we could be heroes!" Max sounded almost annoyed at him for not getting it. "True American heroes." Dustin chimed in. "Huh," Steve smirked. "American heroes." Steve scooted closer to them as another family piled into the food court so he could hear them better. "Just think," Dustin started, waving his hands around. "You could have all the ladies you want, and more." "More?" "More." Huh well whatever crazy plan Dustin has cooked up was starting to sound a little bit less crazy. "God you two are disgusting." Steve ignored Max. "I like more but, what's the catch?" Dustin pushed the empty food tray away from him. "No catch we just need your help." Steve nodded. "With what?" 

Dustin reached down to his backpack and pulled out a book that read "Russian to English Dictionary" on the front. "Translation." Max said. 

. 

Max was riding her skateboard when Eleven appeared in front of her suddenly. Max stumbled to a quick stop. "Hi." _What was El doing by her house?_ "Hi?" Max echoed back to the wavy haired girl. "Can we talk?" Max looked at the driveway and sighed happily when Neil's car wasn't in the driveway but her heart sunk when she didn't see Billy's car. He'd been missing for a few days but of course, Neil refused to file a missing persons report and whatever her mom and Neil had fought about while she had been at Steve's that one night, her mom didn't so much as look at Neil sideways anymore. 

"Yeah come on." Max took El's hand in one hand and her skateboard in the other. She was greeted by her mom's happy smile from where her mom was dusting the pictures on the wall. "Who's this?" El walked over to her and put her hand out. "I'm Jane." Her mom looked surprised for a second then shook it happily. "Oh! I've heard so much about you, Jane." Max ducked her head as El turned and smiled at her slightly. 

"We're going up to my room." Her mom nodded and went back to cleaning. Max lead Jane upstairs and into her room. She locked it just in case. Jane sat down on her bed and smiled at the posters before talking. "Mike hasn't talked to me in a few days and he called me and said that his Nana was sick. And then he said he- he missed me. And then he just hung up." Max was pacing as she took in the information. "He's a piece of shit!" "What?" Max didn't get how she didn't see the signs. "Mike doesn't have jack shit to do today, and his Nana obviously isn't sick." Max whipped around and pointed toward her. "I guarantee you, him and Lucas are playing Atari right now." 

El looked at her in confusion "But friends don't lie." "Yeah, well, _boyfriends_ lie." She paused for emphasis "All. The. Time." Max sat down beside her. "What do I do?" She asked, searching Max's face. "You're going to stop calling him. You're going to ignore his calls." El looked at her with big eyes. "As far as you're concerned, he doesn't exist!" 

She got close to Max's face. "Doesn't exist?" "He treated you like garbage, you're going to treat him like garbage." Max smiled. "Give him a taste of his own medicine" El nodded, making a face of intense focus. "Give him the medicine." Max couldn't help but smile at this, it was funny and cute how hard she tried to mimic facial reactions of people. "Mm hmm and if he doesn't fix this, if he doesn't explain himself, dump his ass!" 

El nodded. "Hey enough about boyfriends, let's go do something fun!" She smiled and turned her head to the side. "Like what?" "Have you been to Starcort Mall yet?" El shook her head. "Then let's go, it'll be fun I swear!" El nodded and then they were running out of the house again. "I'll be home for dinner!" 

El stopped at the door, "What about your skateboard?" Max turned around. "Well you don't have one so we'll just walk." "Ok." El rejoined her spot beside Max on the sidewalk. 

. 

The walk to the Mall took awhile but soon they were there and El stood gaping at the bright lights. "Just wait till you see the inside!" Max laughed. El took her hand and the burst into the mall. El stood turning around and looking at things and people. "What should we do first?" She chuckled at El's face. "You've never been shopping before, have you?" She shook her head. Max put on an excited smirk. "Well I guess we're gonna have to try everything!" Max spotted The Gap _That'd be a good place to start._ "Ooh come on!" Max took her hand and they ran toward the store. 

.

El was extremely excited about the brightly colored clothes and wanted to try on almost everything. Max helped her put on a bright yellow beret while she pulled back the suspenders with a snap. Both girls laughed at the almost comical sound. El tried on a dress next, it was slightly too big for her and even the yellow belt still made it look big on her. She spun around in the dress till she fell in Max's arms.

"Let's go try on some sunglasses." Max laughed out. They looked through at least 5 pairs of sunglasses till Max found a red pair that she liked and stuck a pose. While she was looking, El found a black jumpsuit with a rainbow of swirls around it. It looked nice on her, _really_ nice. "You should get it." "Okay!" She did a jump of excitement before they checked out. 

"We should go to the photo booth!" They were skipping down the halls of the mall to the beat of Material Girl playing on the Mall's speakers when El stopped. "What's a photo booth?" Max smiled picturing the times that her mom used to go to them. "You go to these people and dress up, then they take your picture." El nodded and they turned the corner toward the booth. 

They paid quickly and the photographer handed them some dresses to put over their clothes and some accessories. Once they we're ready he told them to go stand in front of the paint splattered wall. "That's it girls, okay here we go." 

Once they were done the photographer handed them the pictures. They went to a few more stores after that. They tried heels and El tripped and fell. And laughed till she fell over again. El made someone's drink explode and they ran away laughing. "See? What did I tell you? There's more to life then stupid boys. Hey Steve works at the ice cream place, let's go get some." 

.

Steve handed the two girls their ice cream as they said thanks when someone opened the back door window. "We've got out first sentence." Steve turned around to face her. "Oh, seriously?" The girl nodded before giving a bad impersonation of a Russian accent. "The week is long." Steve's face fell, "Well that's thrilling." The girl nodded "Yeah I know, but it's progress." Max shot him a look of "you started without me?" As he put Max's and El's money in the cash register. "Don't worry, our shift's are almost over, we'll finish tomorrow. Wait a second, are you two even allowed to be here?" 

They passed looks before running off. They opened the mall doors and traded ice creams once they left. "That's ridiculous. Why can't I just-" Max groaned inwardly. "Oh you've got to be shitting me." Mike, Will, and Lucas were getting their bikes out of the mall's bike racks. They were talking about splitting money or something but they were not about to ruin her and El's day. 

"Isn't this a nice surprise?" Mike dropped his bike and pointed at El. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged. "Shopping." And took another lick of her, well _Max's_ ice cream. "This is her new style." Max raised her eyebrow. "What do you think?" 

"What's wrong with you? You _know_ she's not allowed to be here." She shrugged. "What is she, your little pet?" El looked at her a second before smiling a bit. "Yeah, am I your pet?" Mike looked lost. "What? No!" "Then why do you treat me like garbage?" Mike looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" El stepped closer. "You said Nana was sick." 

"She is. She is! She is sick!" Mike looked at Lucas who enthusiastically was saying she is. _Bullshit._ "She's super sick, that's why we're here." Lucas finished. "Yeah yeah we're shopping, not for us, for her! For Nana." Will started to open is mouth to speak but Mike interrupted. "Also we're here to get a gift, for you." He looked towards El. "It's just we couldn't find anything that suited you and I only have, like, $3.50, so it's hard." 

"Super hard. It's expensive." Lucas put his sad voice which made her think about letting them go for a second. "You lie." Mike stared at her. "Why do you lie?" El walked so close Max thought she was going to kiss him. "I dump your ass." Max stood in shock with her mouth open until she started laughing as El spun around toward the bus. Max high fived her as soon as they were in the bus. "I can't believe you just did that!" Max laughed. "Me either!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Billy for a chapter or so, or at least not normal Billy. Chapter name from Killer Queen by Queen ~Minty


End file.
